


only sixteen but my mind is older

by fields_of_falafel



Series: if i could grant you peace of mind [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Siblings, just a ton of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you going?” Eliza asked.</p>
<p>“She’s probably off to go meet her suitor.”</p>
<p>In which it's Theodosia's birthday and Angelica gets her a great gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only sixteen but my mind is older

**Author's Note:**

> It's only rated underage because theo and angie are sixteen and fifteen in this (I bumped up Angie's age a year because I'm a fic writer and I can do these things aha) but I don't go into detail about anything explicit.  
> So, enjoy!

The morning of Theo’s sixteenth birthday dawned bright and sunny, just as Angelica had hoped. She rose with a smile and quickly got dressed, making sure to put on that perfume that her father had gotten for her as a gift from France. He’d told her to only wear it if it were a special occasion, and Angelica supposed that this occasion was more than special enough to qualify.

“I’m going out today.” Angelica announced as she arrived downstairs with a picnic basket resting on her arm. Her parents looked up in surprise from their breakfasts, while Philip simply clapped a hand on her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Eliza asked, ever concerned as mothers are ought to do.

“She’s probably off to go meet her suitor.”

“Oh please, Philip.” She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

Philip looked offended. “Are you saying that I am a liar?”

“Now, now, children.” Alexander butted in with a smile. “Angelica, are you going off to see a suitor?”

“I know that you wouldn’t have it any other way, Father.” Angelica smirked. She, technically, wasn’t lying. Alexander let out a laugh and smiled at his two eldest.

“Well go on, you two. I know you have places to be.” Both Philip and Angelica moved to leave, but their mother’s voice stopped them in their tracks.

“Alexander.” Eliza said gently.

“Oh, yes! Make sure both of you are home before dinner.”

_“Alexander.”_

“Yes?”

Eliza simply shook her head and turned to her two eldest children. “Shouldn’t you two get just a bit of breakfast first?”

Philip and Angelica glanced at themselves, then Eliza, then back at themselves.

“No.” They said in unison and left with a wide smile on both of their faces.

They were walking arm-in-arm down the busy New York streets together when Philip said, “I believe I’ve figured out who your suitor is.”

Angelica’s heart started fluttering but she remained calm nonetheless, only raising an eyebrow to Philip’s statement. “And who do you believe it is?”

“It’s Theodosia Burr, isn’t it?” Philip guessed and as soon as he saw his sister’s face he knew he’d guessed correctly.

Angelica thought about denying it for a moment, but her brother knew. She could never hide anything from him in the first place.

“Yes, you’ve figured me out.”

Philip’s eyes went wide and he stared at her, mouth wide open, for a full thirty seconds.

“Really? She’s your suitor? You’re serious?”

“. . . Yes.” Angelica said shyly, looking down at her feet.

“You’re pulling my leg.” Philip deadpanned.

“I’m not!”

“Do you realize what Father would say if he knew you were seeing a _Burr of all people_?” Philip was struggling to hold in a laugh.

“Oh Lord, don’t remind me.”

“If you tell him one day, I have to be in the room.”

“What? No!” Angelica lightly smacked Philip across the arm and he put his hands up in mock offence.

“I can hardly believe that my dear sister would hurt me in such a way. I’m offended.” He stated, cradling his smacked arm.

“Oh, hush!” Angelica was struggling to contain her own giggles at this point, but Philip was soon to change the subject yet again.

“Tell me, what have you been doing with Theodosia? Or do I not want to know all the filthy details?” Philip said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

“You are a scoundrel, Philip Hamilton, and I am ashamed to be related to you.” Angelica deadpanned, which sent Philip off laughing again.

“You hurt me, dear sister. I wish only to know the sexual exploits of my favorite sodomite sister.” He told her with mock sincerity and she was quick to hush him.

“There are good polite citizens mere inches away from us and you are blabbering on about my tribadism.”

“All in good fun.” Philip took her arm again with a smile and they continued down the street.

“Since you know whom I’m going to meet, may I ask who you are?” Angelica asked with a sly smile.

Philip looked to the side for a moment before he turned to look at her. “No, I don’t think you may.”

“Philip!”

“Fine, fine, I’m meeting a friend.” Philip confessed, though it wasn’t much of a confession.

“A friend? Who is this friend you speak of?”

“Just an acquaintance.”

“Apparently they mean so much to you that they went from friend to acquaintance. It must be an awfully strong bond you have with this person.”

“Indeed.”

“All I wish to know is the object my dear brother’s sexual exploits and yet he hides them from me.” Angelica sighed loudly and Philip snickered.

“I’m afraid that is a mystery that you will have to solve.”

“Come now, Philip, tell me who it is.” Angelica was begging at this point. She had to know. She had to.

“My lips are sealed.”

Angelica made a sound of indignation, like she could not believe her brother’s newly found secretive nature.

“Tell me about Theodosia and then I might tell you who it is.” Philip offered and Angelica excitingly agreed.

“Where to begin?” Angelica wondered aloud.

“At the beginning?” He suggested.

“Oh, yes! We’ve been together since January, just a little over six months . . .” Angelica went to blabber on about her love with Philip smiling at every word. His baby sister had her first love, and it couldn’t come in a more amusing form.

“You see, today is Theo’s birthday and I have gotten her a gift I know she’ll love.”

“Is it the kind of gift that I can see?” He winked suggestively and Angelica smacked his arm again.

“Yes, you explicit fool! Mother would have your head if she knew your thoughts.”

“Then I suppose it’s a blessing that Mother can’t read minds.”

“She would have both of our heads.” Angelica agreed, but soon turned back to the subject at hand. “Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Angelica tossed her hair, “I was talking about my gift for Theo.” She reached into her picnic basket and pulled out a box, opening it so that just Philip could see.

“That must’ve cost you a pretty penny.”

“Actually I arranged something with Aunt ‘Gelica in London, and she bought it for me. The personal aspect I did myself." 

“You’re messing with me again aren’t you?”

“No.”

“If only I could get something that great from my namesake.”

“We Angelicas have to fend for each other.” The younger Hamilton said with a smile while Philip groaned.

“Why couldn’t I be named Angelica?” He muttered under his breath, eliciting a laugh from his sister.

“We can’t all be so lucky.” Angelica smiled. “Oh! This is where I leave you. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Don’t get too rowdy.” Philip said with one last smirk before dashing off to his own lover’s house.

“No promises!” She waved after him with a smile before walking down a different street out of town. She paused only once, to fetch half a dozen pastries from a bakery two blocks down. The bearded man greeted her with a smile and delightfully set into her basket the warm pastries. They smelled as well as anything Angelica had ever tasted and she had to fight to resist the urge to consume just one. She left him with a fond goodbye and a polite smile before further heading along the streets.

She swung the picnic basket lightly in her hand and whistled a merry little tune as she walked down the streets out of town, only pausing when she happened upon a dirt path. With an ear-to-ear grin she began walking with a skip in her step towards a large barn about a mile down the road. It was an awfully long walk, Angelica thought as the stitch in her side began to annoy her, but it was worth it. For her.

In a sea of slow-moving wheat was where she spotted the red barn and furthermore, Theodosia. For three months she’d been building up to this moment, spending countless hours dreaming about the day that Theodosia and her could spend a day together with no restrictions and no limitations. She’d written countless letters, some she’d scrapped and some she’d sent, detailing every single thing that had come to her mind for this one day. Finally, after months of waiting, this day had finally arrived.

She saw a figure out in the distance leaning against the barn and she soon realized it was her, Theodosia, in the flesh. Even from this far away she could tell that Theodosia had a wide smile on her tender soft features and Angelica could hardly resist smiling back. She picked up her pace, lifting up her heavy dress so that her feet could move faster and closer to her. The moments simultaneously dragged out and were accelerated and before she knew it she was wrapped in her Theo’s arms for the first time in what felt like years.

Angie stood up on the tips of her toes to reach her much taller girlfriend’s lips, who met her gratefully.

“Happy birthday, love.” Angelica dropped back down on her heels but refused to move her arms.

“And a very happy birthday it is, now that you’re here.” Theodosia smiled, a warm brilliant smile that made Angelica’s insides melt.

Angelica let her arms loose and opted for Theo’s hand instead, leading her towards a particularly sunny patch of grass behind the barn. Here it was that the sun shone down just right, not too bright and yet they weren’t too far under the shade of the great red barn. The grass was soft and inviting, practically begging for the two to sit on that exact place.

“Is this our spot, then?” Theo asked as Angelica set down their picnic basket.

“Does the birthday girl declare it our spot?” Angelica asked, looking up to her. Theodosia pondered this with a playful twinkle in her eye, raising a hand to stroke a nonexistent beard. Angie giggled and at the sound Theo burst into a smile.

“I do believe that this is a fine place to host a birthday picnic.” Angie smiled and pulled the blanket out of her basket. She spread the checkered quilt on the soft ground and gently patted it twice, urging for Theo to sit. Theo reached out her hand like the proper lady she was and with a smirk and a giggle Angelica took her hand, moving her head forward as though she were to kiss it but at the last second pulled Theodosia down on top of her with a loud _oomf_!

Theo caught herself with a breathless laugh, so that she was lying rather heavily on top of Angie, who reached up with a smile to peck at Theo’s soft lips.

“Angelica!” Theo pulled away, seeming flustered but was trying desperately to hide a smile.

“Yes, dearest?” Angie moved her arms so that they were wrapped around her waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer.

“Do you treat every lady you meet in such a rough manner?”

“I save my coarseness for you and you alone, love.” Angelica leaned down again to kiss her, but Theodosia pulled away with a _tut, tut, tut_.

Angelica looked shocked and hurt, and a moment later a fat bottom lip poked out, adding just the right amount of humor and hurt, which made it incredibly difficult for Theo to hold back her laugh. She covered her mouth with her dark hand, nearly biting down on her fingers just to keep in her beautiful laugh.

“My dearest Theodosia, you wound me!” Angelica clutched her heart dramatically. “How may I persuade thou for a kiss from thy lover?”

“Perhaps, Romeo, thou shalt not beg thy lover for ill-timed kisses.”

“Ah, there truly was never a tale of more woe.” Angie looked away, encompassing all the flair of every drama she’d ever read in a single moment. Theodosia giggled like a schoolgirl, collapsing onto Angie’s chest with a small _oof_ from Angie.

“Your life is truly a tragedy, my dear.” Theo noted, tracing a finger down Angelica’s cheek.

“Is it not? Oh, what am I to do! I am just a small woman, who has been horribly wounded by my lover. So hurt, in fact, that my heart agonizes just at the sight of my precious lover’s face.” Angelica said this with dramatic flair, as though she were rehearsing a monologue.

“You must stop reading Shakespeare, love, I’m afraid you may get fantastical ideas in your pretty little head.”

“Fantastical ideas? And you refer to me? Wherever could you get this idea? I only speak of the deep sadness I feel, brought on by the deep cut of my lover’s words.”

“Perhaps you should focus on the stage instead of becoming a quaint housewife.”

Angelica pondered this for a quick moment. “I think I’d rather prefer becoming a professional pianist.”

Theodosia rolled over lazily, draping an arm across Angelica’s side. “I would attend every performance, and be the first in the audience to stand and applaud.”

“I have no doubt.” Angelica smiled, pulling a stray strand of hair out of the way of Theodosia’s face.

Angelica’s face changed in an instant, from lazily happy to excited and expectant. “May I have kisses now?”

Theo rolled her eyes. “Perhaps we should eat first?” She gestured her eyes towards the unopened basket at the corner of the quilt.

“I believe there are better things to do, but it is your birthday.”

“Yes, and you will play by my rules.” Theodosia sent a wink her way and moved to pull the basket into her lap.

“If you insist, Queen Theodosia.” Angelica bowed as best she could sitting down.

“You flatter me, peasant.”

“I am offended! How dare you call me such a-”

“Pie!” Theodosia said rather excitedly as she pulled a still-warm pie out of the basket.

“Fresh from my mother’s kitchen, just as you like them.” Angelica smiled, additionally pulling out two pastries and silverware for the two.

“Don’t you go eating all my birthday pastries.” Theodosia warned as she saw Angelica stuff half of one into her surprisingly tiny mouth.

“Well, not _all_ of them.” Angelica smiled and stuffed in the rest, eliciting an affectionate sigh from Theo.

“How incredibly unladylike of you, my dear.” Theo noted playfully.

Angelica puffed out her chest and spoke like all the suitors that came to call on her. “Are you entertaining the proposition that you are the pinnacle of being ladylike?”

“Are you entertaining the proposition that I am not a lady?”

Angie looked away with a frisky smile. “Judging by what some of your letters say, I would conclude that what you dare to write is the complete opposite of what a lady should be thinking.”

“Though your letters are so much better?” Theodosia raised her eyebrow ever so slightly.

“I’m afraid that you’ve caught me.” Angelica shrugged her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Theo smiled and met her lips, lingering there for just a moment before pulling away. Angelica looked confused and was about to protest but Theo stopped her by putting her finger against her lips.

“Shouldn’t we eat first?” She smiled and gestured to the still-full picnic basket. Angelica responded by rolling her eyes, but rolled over onto her stomach and peered into their basket.

After staring for a brief moment she turned back to Theo and said, “Why are you so desperate to eat when there is a multitude of other activities we could do with our mouths. Or,” Angelica added while raising one eyebrow, “with our tongues.”

Theodosia had unluckily just taken a bite out of the pie, and now had to cover her mouth to stop from disgustingly projecting it.

“Angelica!” She slammed her palm against the blanket, using the voice her mother used to use whenever she got into trouble.

Angie responded by laughing and rolling over onto her back. “Come now, dearest, I of all people should know that you have a delightfully foul mouth.”

“I was raised with the ability to speak with the most intelligent politicians, Ms. Hamilton, I’m afraid I have no idea what you are insinuating.” Theodosia somehow managed to keep a straight face, much to the amusement of her lover.

“You may have been raised to speak so, but your present company is neither vastly intelligent nor a politician, so perhaps you could speak with just a little more foulness than usual.” Angelica ended by dragging her teeth across her lip.

It left Theodosia with no choice. With a low hum she reached out and pulled her lover close to her, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss. Angelica responded happily, tilting her head and placing her hands on Theo’s thin waist. She let her tongue explore Angie’s mouth, even taking a moment to bite down on her lip and drag it away. She saw her Angelica smile for a brief moment before her lips were back on hers and grinding against them rhythmically. Theodosia’s hands slid up to fiddle at the buttons of Angelica’s dress . . . but Angelica took in a sharp intake of breath and broke away.

“What is it?” Theodosia managed to get out before Angelica started speaking.

“I’ve completely forgotten your birthday present! Give me just one moment, love.” Angelica moved to scrounge in the picnic basket, taking out one plain white box with a blue ribbon just a moment later.

“I thought this picnic was my birthday present. Oh, Angie, you didn’t have to get me a gift.”

“That is where you’re mistaken, I’m afraid. I would have for you all the exquisite gifts in the world, but I have only this.” Angelica took in a deep breath before handing the box to Theo. “I hope it satisfies you.”

Theo took the box with a surprised but delighted look, anxiously wondering what could be inside. She slowly unwrapped the ribbon, gently lying it to the side as she removed the top. Angelica was looking at her expectantly and with a shred of excitement. Theodosia sent a small smile towards her lover before opening the box, to find an elegant locket with a silver chain. She reached in and held it up, admiring the way the freshly polished silver shone in the afternoon sun.

“Open it.” Angelica beckoned, gesturing towards the clasp on the side.

Theo let the locket rest in her palm and opened it, finding a tiny portrait of the very same girl who was smiling at her now as well as a tiny portrait of herself.

“Here, now turn it around.” Angie closed it quickly and showed her the backside which read, _Your Dearest, Angelica_.

Theodosia was speechless. Never in her life had she been treated with such a personalized and thoughtful gift, and now she found herself at a loss for words.

“Is it to your liking?” Angelica asked in a small voice.

“Oh, Angelica, I adore it.” Theodosia burst into a smile and wrapped her arms around her lover, squeezing tightly as though it could convey the love she had.

“You do?” She sounded like a small child, desperate for approval, which Theodosia was more than happy to give.

“I love it. Here, help me put it on.” She dropped the locket in Angie’s hand and turned around, lifting her hair. A moment later she felt the cool silver of the locket against her chest and heard the tiny clink of metal on metal as Angie put it on. Theo turned back around and pressed a swift kiss to her lips, which Angelica was more than happy to reciprocate.

A mere moment passed before Angelica pulled the two of them down onto the blanket, with most of Theo’s weight resting on Angie’s chest. She let out a small giggle as they fell to the ground with an ‘oomf’ but Angie only used it to pull Theo in deeper. They pushed against each other, loving the freedom they found behind the barn and how warm the other’s skin felt in the summer sun. Their hands flew over the other’s skin, grabbing and squeezing and just touching each other, something that they rarely got the ability to do. And they relished in it, like hungry animals ravenous for just one more taste, just one more touch. The space between them was electrifying as Angelica ran kisses up and down Theo’s jawline.

Tentatively, Theodosia ran her hands up to the strings at the top of her back that held her dress in place. Angelica nodded, an impatient and insatiable ‘yes’ slipping through her lips. Theo fiddled with the strings, an action so familiar and yet so foreign as she was not exploring her own body, but that of her lover. They were being stubborn, however, and she was in no state of mind to mess with bothersome and well-knotted threads. Angie, somewhere in her haze of pressing kisses to Theo’s neck and cheeks and lips, noticed this but only let out something between a groan and a moan. With a triumphant gasp she pulled the knot free and moved her fingers expertly along Angie’s backside, finally loosing the vexing threads. Her fingertips swarmed over her warm backside within moments and relished in the feeling of soft skin. With every touch she felt renewed and discovered that this was the happiest she’d been in a long time.

They were swept up in the haze of the summer sun and their young love, and they were blissfully happy. When Angelica finally collapsed next to her lover with a satisfied smile the sun was just beginning to set beyond the horizon.

“Have you had a decent birthday, love?” Angelica asked, wrapping an arm around Theo and pulling her that much closer.

Theodosia hummed contentedly, reaching up to stroke her locket. “I believe that this has been the most exciting and wonderful birthday that anyone could have given me.”

“Truly?”

Theodosia giggled for a brief moment before pressing a kiss to Angelica’s nose. “Yes, truly.”

She smiled and looked towards the sky, where the sun was continuing to set rather rapidly. Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

Theodosia followed her gaze. “I suppose we must journey home now.”

Angelica sighed. “I’d be much more content to stay here in your arms.” She moved closer, wrapping both arms around her and buried her face in her sweet chest.

Theo pressed a kiss to her head. “I know, love. As would I, but we all have obligations that we must attend to.”

With a sigh Angelica agreed, and rolled over to where the majority of her clothes had ended up. With one final glance at the sky Theodosia grabbed her clothes and shrugged into them, only asking for Angelica to help her with the strings and buttons. Moments later the two were heading towards the city with Angie’s hand in Theo’s.

“I’d be very pleased if we could do this again.” Theodosia told her softly. She moved her hand from Angelica’s to wrap it around her waist as they walked.

“I believe something could be arranged.” She responded with a smile.

The two walked together in companionable silence, still lost in the feeling of touching each other’s skin and the late afternoon sun.

“Why have you stopped?” Theodosia asked as they came in sight of the city.

With a heavy frown Angelica said, “We cannot be seen walking together.”

Theodosia had already realized this by the time the words came out of her mouth and she responded with a simple, “oh.” With a precarious look over her shoulder to check no one was near she cupped Angelica’s face and kissed her, with all the passion that she’d kissed her with earlier.

Angelica was caught off-guard, but in the best way. She kissed her back with fervor, and would be completely satisfied if they could remain like this for eternity. The kiss ended all too soon, however, and the two were brought back to reality.

“I’ll see you soon, my love.” Theodosia told her, taking Angelica’s hand and pressing a kiss to it.

“My dearest Theodosia, you make this young girl’s heart flutter.”

“I would expect no less.” Theo smiled and turned away, rushing towards the city.

Angelica waited there for close to ten minutes before judging that Theodosia would be well on her way home. She continued on her way with a slight spring in her step, mind still wonderfully wrapped around her dearest Theodosia. It wasn’t until she was almost home that something happened.

“Sister!” A voice shouted from behind her and suddenly hands were wrapped her middle. She was so startled that she nearly dropped her basket and a hand flew to her chest to calm her racing heart.

“Philip!” She shouted, more startled than angry. “You frightened me!”

Philip chuckled and walked alongside her. “My apologies, dear sister, though you are exceptionally easy to frighten.”

“That is not an invitation, Philip.”

“Could you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t believe I should. How are you ever going to find a suitor when you’re off scaring all the ladies?”

“I’m not extremely worried about frightening the _ladies_ , Angie.” He winked. “If you understand my meaning, that is.”

Angelica squinted at him, but said nothing. “How was your time with your dearest Theo?” He smirked suggestively at her, and she responded by shushing him.

“Don’t say her name where everyone can hear, for Christ’s sake!” Angie lightly slapped her brother’s arm and started walking just a little faster.

“No one’s listening, don’t worry.” Philip looked around as a precaution, but he was right.

“You should know that I can’t speak as freely as you.”

“Come off it, I’m only inquiring after your afternoon.” Philip nudged her.

Angelica ducked her head and hid a smile. “Wonderful.”

“Very descriptive.” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Forgive me if I don’t go into every detail, as you have a tendency to do. How was your afternoon, then? And don’t forget to be descriptive.”

Philip rolled his eyes. “My afternoon was void of any descriptive words, similar to yours.”

“You are simply infuriating.”

He flashed a smile. “I know.”

By this point they’d reached their house, which Angie entered first. She stifled a laugh as she tried to close the door on Philip, but he was much stronger than she was.

“Angie, you are a devil.”

“That’s humorous coming from you, Philip.” She shot back, setting her basket down on the kitchen table.

“No one is a devil in my home, except for perhaps your father.” Eliza greeted her two eldest. She was cooking in the kitchen with little Will sitting on her hip.

“What has he done now?” Angie asked, even though she most likely already knew.

Eliza sighed. “I believe he’s off arguing with Mr. Burr, Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Madison yet again. Whenever those four have a meeting he’s never home until well after dark.”

“You can’t exactly blame him, Ma. If he’s not going to oppose Mr. Jefferson, who will?” Philip shot back, as though Jefferson was right in front of him, instead of his mother.

“I believe you take after your father just a little too much, Philip.” Eliza said fondly. “Move along now, you two need to get ready for supper. Also, Angelica, why is there dirt on your dress?”

“I, uh,” Angelica looked down at her dirtied dress and found that she had nothing to say.

“I accidentally knocked her over into some bushes, Ma.” Philip covered with a proud smile. Eliza raised an eyebrow.

“Philip, do I need to tell you to please try not to knock your sister into bushes?”

“No, ma’am.”

Eliza smiled. “Good. Now go get ready for supper, you two.” She gestured for them to move along with her hand. Philip shot up the stairs, but Angelica lingered for a moment, gazing at the stack of mail sitting on the table.

Her mother noticed this. “Ah, yes, there was a letter for you in there I believe.”

Angelica pounced on the pile in a moment, looking through every letter until she found the one with her name on it.

“Is that from this suitor we’ve heard nothing about?” Eliza asked with motherly curiosity.

Angelica smiled. “No, just a friend.”

“They must be a good friend, you get a letter nearly every day.” She noted.

“They are a very good friend indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> a.) thank you for reading and kudos-ing and commenting I sincerely appreciate every single one i seriously love you guys
> 
> b.) sorry that this series took so long to update, I had a ton of stuff to do during March and then I accidentally skipped ahead and started working on Part 8 and blah blah blah you don't want to hear all the details (also this is the longest one-shot i've ever published yay me)
> 
> c.) this is the last really fluffy piece until things start to go downhill so sorry about that, enjoy the fluff (i try to promise more regular updates my friends) (also sorry this is very long I wanted to elaborate on philip's and angie's relationship)
> 
> d.) i know i can't write 1700s speech, just bear with me
> 
> e.) there's literally no reason for me to have a 'e' but i just wanted to thank you guys again for taking time out of your day to read my little fic here I love u guys


End file.
